The Truth Hurts Sometimes
by epic-rebellion
Summary: William comes home for a week.Willabeth mostly.slight sparrabeth on Cpt.Jack's part.hope you like it.Read and Review please!
1. Jack

Note: I know that in the movie Will can only come home for a day but its fiction and this is the only way it works. bear with me please.

Chapter 1: Jack

William Turner paced back and forth in his cabin. It had been 10 years since he had left his beloved Elizabeth to captain the Flying Dutchman. He had tones of thoughts swirling around his mind_. What if she found someone else she loves more than me? What if she found someone to provide for her? What if she isn't even there waiting?!What if she doesn't recognize me? Or worst what if she's dead!_His father assured him more than once that Elizabeth still loved her and would be waiting for him and that she had remained faithful, But Will was convinced that she had found someone else, thinking that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

At the same time in England, Elizabeth was also pacing back and forth smoothing her already smooth dress and fussing with her hair. She had scrubbed her small, but homely house for a week. She was so nervous that she was dripping with sweat. She hoped that he wouldn't find out about her secret or that no one would give it away. She felt she was going crazy. She had ironed her best dress at least five times. She sat on her bed and thought about how he would react to her news. She had a 10 year-old son and didn't even know what her son would think about his father. She heard a sniffling sound coming from the doorway and she turned to see her son standing there with tears streaming down his beautiful face. she held out her hands as an invitation and he accepted sitting on her lap and leaned his head on her shoulder and the tears started again. She new that he was a sensitive boy but it wasn't like him to cry in front of people. Something must be seriously wrong."What is the matter dear?"Elizabeth asked stroking his hair." I was just thinking that what if Mr. Turner doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want to be my father?" He asked looking up at her with his big brown eyes that were brimming with fresh tears. She took her hanker chief out of her apron pocket and wiped his tears with it. " Now what makes you think that he won't want to be you father? you're his son and you are a very good young man. One look at you and he'll love you forever.The boy sniffed and a smile slowly crept onto his face. "You really think so mother?" He asked. "Of course i do. Now not another word about it."she said wiing his tears with her apron." Go wash your face and put on the nice clothes i had put on your bed neatly. Make sure your hands are clean." " Yes Mother!" he answered giving her a kiss on the cheek before dashing up the stairs to his bedroom._Now all i have to do is convince myself_.Elizabeth thought to herself.

* * *

William could see the land from his cabin and he was so overcome with nervousness he sat down and started blubbering to himself,"She probably hates me...I can't blame her...I after all left her...Never gonna forgive me...""Nonsense!"William jumped exceptionally high when he was interrupted.He turned to see his father Mr.Turner standing there.The frown on his face sent shivers down Will's body." How can you think such things of your wife!If she could hear you now she would see what a coward you are and leave you!"Mr.Turner yelled.William could feel his ears turn red with embarrassment.Before he could say anything back Mr.Turner started again." Why would she marry you if she couldn't wait for you to return! Have you no respect for her? I'm ashamed that my own son would say such things about the woman he loves!" With that Mr.Turner turned and left before he thought twice about not shaking some sense into the boy. Will was still in shock when he heard someone cough in the doorway and turned to see and embarrassed crew member standing there." We are ready to port, Sir" William dismissed the young lad and started to fix his clothes.He ran a hand through his hair before going on deck to give out orders.When they were all set He turned to see a beautiful woman standing on the docks, holding the hand of a young lad.He looked closer and saw that it was Elizabeth.He jumped up and down waving desperately.He called out her name hoping she would see him and hear him.

* * *

Elizabeth saw the ship approaching and started waving hoping William would notice that it was her. Her heart leaped with joy when she saw him waving. She ran to the end of the dock to wait for him to arrive in a little boat. She laughed to herself when she noticed how long his hair was.William jumped onto the dock and wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace.They kissed for what seemed like eternity, when Elizabeth remembered that the little boy was standing not too far off. She gently pulled away from the embrace and looked up into his eyes."William i need to tell you something." Expecting the worst he slowly bid her to go on."We have a son" She let out a nervous laugh when she saw his expression. William stood there for a long while in plain shock.He looked a little ways away and saw the boy standing there._He looks just like his mother._He thought to himself."What is his name?"He asked out loud."His name is Jack."

NOTE: putting up the next chapter will depend on how many revies i have!!please review!!


	2. Total and Utter Shock

An awkward silence followed Elizabeth's proclamation.William was totally and utterly shocked._Why did she name the boy Jack of all things?Probably after the love of her life Jack Sparrow._He thought smugly.He pasted a smile on his face, took Elizabeth's hands into his own and kissed her, trying to convince her that he was okay even though that wasn't true.It didn't fool her though.She had kissed him before and she knew that right now he was really tense.He slowly pulled away and looked her in the eye, still smiling." Aren't you going to introduce me to the boy?" He asked her. She tried to smile as she nodded her head and led him towards the boy. Instantly when Jack saw them coming he straightened up and smiled at them.When they reached him, he politely stuck his hand out and introduced himself." Hello sir. My name is Jack Turner but everybody calls me Jacky." William shook the boys hand." It's nice to meet you boy." William replied."My name is William Turner the ll. Most people call me Will." With that Will turned to Elizabeth and asked."Where have ou been living?""Its quite a ride away out of town so we had better leave now if we want to make it in time for supper.i had it in the oven when we left."As soon as she realized what she had said she turned ten different shades of red, as she remembered that Will couldn't eat or drink because or his immorality.William noticed that she was embarrassed and squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him.When she saw the understanding and loving look on his face she felt at ease right away.They kept walking and soon reached the old buggy that looked slightly like it was falling apart.As they got in Elizabeth gave Jacky the reigns. He looked at her surprised that she was letting him drive.She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head.William put his arm around his wife's waist as they set or for the house.

After the long, bumpy ride the little house came into view.William was once again totally and utterly shocked.He had expected an old,worn out,falling apart stable,and an ugly little shack ,but what he saw was a cute little house with a white picket fence surrounded by beautiful wild flowers.The house was beautifully painted and nithing lacked. The stable turned out to be a barn.Grass grew long everywhere and there was a large garden with autumn crops growing tall and healthy.It wasn't long before the buggy came to a halt, startling William back to reality.Elizabeth got out of the buggy and laughed at his face."What, you didn't think i could keep a nice house?I'm not lazy, you know." She teased.In one swift movement he was off the buggy and had her in his arms, carrying her to the house."Will! What are you doing?" She protested laughing all the while." Wouldn't want my lazy little wife to do too much." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.Jacky watched them from where he was standing and smiled. They loved each-other.He could tell.But they were hiding something from him.Why did mother blush from mentioning food?.

Inside the house William put Elizabeth down gently,his arms still around her waist."I missed you."He said with a sly smile.She looked at him, turned red, and quicklylooked away." I better finish supper." She said pulling away from his embrace.Elizabeth quickly went to the sink and started peeling the potatoes.Will, confused, excused himself and said he was going to go look at the land and the barn.When he was outside he looked around.How had Elizabeth and Jacky kept everything in order by them selves? There were things that just plainly had to be done by a man. An idea popped into his head and he was possitive that it was the truth. Elizabeth was keeping company with another man!That was why she had acted so strangly inside the house.She felt guilty! He falt like and idiot now thinking that she probably hadn't even missed her. Another thought came to him. Jacky wasn't his son!!


	3. Suspicion

**A/N: I apologize for it taking so long for me to put this up.Been working on a bunch of other ones and i kinda still had to work on this chapter to make it more interesting. :) Hope you like it!Please read and review!!  
**

William was positive that Elizabeth had named Jacky after his father, Cpt. Jack Sparrow.This thought made his head turn as he jumped to all sorts of conclusions.It was true that the boy looked nothing like either of his parent.Maybe he could find something out by talking to the boy himself. He made his way to the barn fuming inside.None of his conclusions better be right or he would have to have a word with Jack. William never did like Jack, nor trust him with Elizabeth.He knew that the was the Captain had acted that there was something up in between them but he ever could figure it out. Elizabeth did after all kiss the man. But then again she was trying to save everybody.  
He stopped outside the barn.Should he still carry out his plan to talk to the boy or would Elizabeth find out and be outrageously angry at him. He was dreadfully confused and quickly entered the barn before he changed his mind.William saw the boy cleaning the horses shoes.Suddenly he felt pride that he had never felt before.To see the boy working so hard reminded him of his own hard childhood.All the hard work he had to do on the ship with his father, though he didn't quite remember everything about it because of the storm that had destroyed the ship and he had almost drowned.It almost took all his memories but at least he remembered a lot of things.  
He quickly snapped back to reality realizing that his son was staring at him."Is there something you wanted,Sir?" Jacky asked.William wasn't quite sure what to say." No I came to see if you needed help." Will replied." Well you could brush the other horse if you want, Sir."Jacky said.William turned to where the boy was pointing and sure enough there was another horse tied up to another post in the corner of the barn.This horse looked horrible and slightly dead.It's coat was matted with mud and the mane was all tangled and gross.William grabbed the nearest bucket,filled with water, a brush, and walked slowly towards the horse.He knew for a fact that when he worked in the blacksmith's shop before that working with a horse who doesn't know you, could be dangerous.The horse stared at him as though he was a wild animal about to eat him.The horse reared and started going crazy.Jacky calmly walked towards the horse whispering soothing things to it."Whoa honey.Easy girl.He's not going to hurt you,girl.Just wants to care for you."The horse calmed soon and Will was able to walk up to her without her spazzing on him.He said soothing words into her ear and soon he was brushing her coat.

Underneath the mud and dirt and tangles was a beautiful, still frightfully skinny and bony, beautiful chocolate brown horse.Jacky walked up to the horse, pride obvious on his face." She's mum's horse.She says she chose Honey because her coat was the same color as the eyes of a man she knew." With that the boy went back to what he was doing.  
Will abruptly turned away from the boy and stormed out of the barn.He knew it!Now all of his suspicions had been confirmed. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Elizabeth yet,so he would have to wait to approach her.

Back in the house Elizabeth was peeling potatoes for supper.She had noticed that Will was acting quite peculiar.The way he had left the house making an excuse.She just knew that he was hiding something.But she loved him!!Had she just though _loved_ as in past tense?!Elizabeth was sure that she was still in love with him!she had waited for him and trusted him to come back for her.She put down the peeler and looked out the window to see her husband pacing like a mad fool.She was positive that he was hiding something.

Will looked towards the window to see Elizabeth staring at him._Well_,he decided, _I might as well go indoors and act as though nothing is the matter.After all she's acting so i might as well play along._He marched towards the door smiling and acting alright even though he knew that she suspected something was up.When he got inside he saw that Elizabeth was peeling potatoes once again.He chuckled to himself.She did know how to be stubborn, and wait for somebody else to speak first._Really stubborn, _he thought remembering all the events in the past where she had proved that.Suddenly his anger for her vanished and in it's place came the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close.He walked up behind her but before he could do anything Jacky came running in with the water to boil the potatoes in."Mum, the horses are brushed and washed and the garden is watered!"He said."Okay.It's time to wash up for supper."With that Elizabeth turned back to he food she was preparing.

**a/n:im sorry the chapters are short.i had a plan for this story but i kinda changed it.heehee.i hope you still enjoy it!! and again please review!**


End file.
